The Well in the Woods
by princessoftheshadowsofdestiny
Summary: Rin has always been a dreamer but when she moves she discovers that the tales her friend kagome told her weren't fantasy novels they were all to real.Blood darkens the doorway of her forgotten past and she searches subconsiously for a silver shadow that was once her protector from all things bad.
1. The Well

**Hi Guys! I just got a sudden inspiration for how to rewrite my inuyasha fic! I might be updating shinobi hidden in cloaks soon but I want to get this posted first. BOOM STORY NUMBER 10 IM ON A ROLL BABY! I'm so excited, aren't you? I feel so freaking giddy its ridiculous, but I think that might have to do with the fact that I've had 3 v8 vfusion thingies and they are super sugar friendly but that's just me. I'm so happy that ive gotten this far after only a couple of months thank you all for reading my stories and making me so happy! I will always love you guys for reading and reviewing and just being there for me when I feel down. I hope you all enjoy this story thanks for reading my author rant! Oh and in this Rin doesn't exist in the past.**

**Random japanese facts of the chapter: In the old Japanese legends one of the most well known demons, the kappa, was obsessed with cucumbers.**

**One of the most famous Japanese demons, Makura Gaeshi, is known for moving pillows as you sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so the stupid lawyers can leave now**

**The Well in the Woods.**

_It all started with the fire, it burned through the air and singed his sensitive nose. _

_Shouts of angry men filled the air with malice," Kill the witch! She enchanted our men for years and made them die as they searched for her, she will die this day," Cries of approval followed, the noise coming up the burning stairs of the great manor._

_On the top floor a broken man wept in pain cradling a woman's corpse to his broad chest. His silver hair pooled around him, mixing with the chestnut locks spilled on the floor. His golden eyes blurred and tinged red as he looked upon the corpse of his mate, his little one, his Rin._

_A great roar erupted from his chest, filled with anger , sorrow and pain. The men on the stair blew back from the sound wave that had erupted._

"_The witch's beast lover is up there! Men we must kill the beast as well! Go forth my men and slaughter the beast and his enchantress!" _

_A war cry rang through the air as the demon stood, protecting the body of his poor mate. The men who reached the top of the stairs paled at the sight of his sharp fangs and claws, but stood strong._

" _You may wish to kill me for my body but one thing will be engraved on your souls when I send you to hell," He growled menacingly, " I loved Rin!"_

_He killed each of the men and mourned for his mate, killing himself in front of her still body, and when death took him, he was still holding her small hand._

_That was in Edo, Japan, in 1507. Everyone knew that the great demon lord of the west had loved his small mate, but no one but his half brother could fathom why he would kill himself because she had died._

_The young hanyou alone knew the pain of thinking you mate was gone, as his had been trapped in the future, and knew how he had almost killed himself., but he had known that even if they weren't together his mate would've wanted him to live on._

_We will turn to the story of Rin, a reincarnated soul who has been in a heavenly realm until her rebirth. It is now November 4__th__ , 2012 and she is moving._

I never really thought that I would have to move away from Osaka, away from my good friends, but now I was, going to the outskirts of Tokyo. My father had been promoted to a manager in a different city, so we had to go or he would lose his job.

I hadn't kicked up much of a fuss, for I knew that there were new places to explore in Tokyo, more hidden groves to hide in, and new animals to talk to.

I shared my heartfelt goodbye's with my best friend, Kagome Higurashi. I had always listened and hoped that the strange tales my good friend had told me were true, even if they seemed impossible.

Kagome had told me of a land 500 years in the past where demons roamed free in the feudal countryside.

She had also told me that she befriended a half demon called Inuyasha, and that was why she wasn't in school a lot, not that she was sick.

I always knew when I was being lied to, so I believed the sincere girl at once and dreamed that I was able to go there.

Now as I entered my new home, I ran to the second floor and dropped my stuff in a random room drawn to the forest out back.

I played in the tree's for hours, enchanted by the broad leaves and old thick trunks. I had been wandering for a good while when I saw a hint of red fur in the thick canopy.

I headed towards it and saw a small boy that was only about a foot tall. He had big green eyes and was dressed in a traditional hakama and haori. What really drew My attention was the lovely red fur tail springing from the hole in the back of his pants.

He giggled and turned running in the opposite direction. I chased after him, wanting to find out if he was a kitsune like Shippo.

He sped forward towards a shaft of sun light into a small glade.

I skidded to a stop as I entered, for in the exact center of the small grove was an old wooden well. I walked forward and inspected the thing, noting each and every detail.

I saw a hint of red fur disappearing into the well. I made a split second decision and dived into the well.

I didn't see the bright light that engulfed the glade after words, taking my small body with it.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

**So how is my rewritten first chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it please review!**


	2. important note about my stories

**Hey guys I know you all are probably angry with me for not updating, but right now my life is spiraling into the chasm of despair. My grades are low, and my parents are getting a divorce, which is a very dirty and painful process.****I'm will not be abandoning my fanfics, but I wont be updating until all of this horror ends. Thank you all for understanding.**


End file.
